So sweet!
by kanelvr
Summary: Jamie comes to the WWE looking to suceed but theres a secret no one knows about but what happens when they do find out, and people start to question her?R
1. Default Chapter

SummaryJamie comes to the WWE looking to be sucssesful, but when her Co-workers find out something from her past will she be able to cope with her surroundings??

in this story Lesnar is back on wrestling if you guys wonder!!

CHAPTER 1

Jamie is like most other people she enjoys the usual things like candy, ice cream, and watching t.v. She was only 21 years old, and was single. Most people didnt know this though she had a Kid who was 3yrs old named Brenon. She didnt want anyone to know because they might get the wrong impression. No one knew the story behind it all though.

"Mommy I hungry!"Brenon said as he held on tight to Jamies leg.

"Hold on brenon i'm on the phone!"

"But i hungry!"he cried out back.

"I'm sorry mom i have to call you back Brenon needs something.

"Jamie said, and hung up. "What do you want to eat?"Jamie asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I want dat!"He said and pointed to scooby-doo shaped Spagehtti O's.

"OK go sit at the table, and mommy will make it for you."Jamie said and cooked the Spaghetti O's. Jamie watched her son eat he was so cute he had dark brown hair, Blue eyes, and a smile to die for. He laughed as he scooped another bite into his mouth.

"Want some?"He said and shoved the spoon in her face.

"No mommy's not hungry."

"Ok mo for me!"He said and giggled, as he took another big bite. She was mad she couldnt tell anybody about him i mean its not like she was disapointed because she was very proud of him. Its just that she didnt want to be treated driffrently.

"Aww done!"Brenon said.

"Good boy you ate all of it!"She said, and got up and whiped his mouth off, and put the dish in teh dishwasher.

"Brenon hunny can you watch a movie while mommy packs?"She shouted into the livingroom. She didnt hear a anwser.

"Brenon hunny where are you?"She siad, and walked upstairs.

"I in here!"He said from her room. She walked in and saw Brenon setting the suit cases out, and packing cloths.

"Brenon you didnt have to do that!"She said and knelt down next to him.

"I wanna help!" He said,a nd laughed.

"OK hunny!" She said, and ruffled his hair. She packed her he ring attire, and and a couple pair of street cloths.

"Brenon can you grab my toothbrush??"She asked, and he ran into the bathroom, and scurried out. "Thanks!"Jamie said, and stuffed it in her bag. "All done!"She said, and sighed. Brenon did the same, and she laughed.

"Brenon hunny you know Nana is coming over tomorrow!"

"Nana!"

"Yeah!"

"Mommy does dat mean you weaving again?"He asked, and tears filled his eyes. She knew all this traveling would be tough on him but she was thing about having him travel with her once people found out.

"Yeah Brenon i'm sorry hunny!"She said, and a tear fell down his cheek. She got up and same did Brenon.

"Well time for bed!"She said, and picked up Brenon and carried him into his room which had dinasours all over it. She changed him into his p.j's and tucked him in. "Goodnight."She said, and kissed his forhead.

"night."He said, and she walked out leaving his door cracked. She walked into her room slipping into some boxers, and a white t-shirt. she slid into bed knowing she had a long day ahead if her.

NEXT MORNING!!!!

Jamie woke up to her alarm clock at 6 O'clock. her mom was already there and brenon should be up any minute. Her mom had coffee already made, and she pured a travel cup fill, and then she cahnged into so sweat pants, and a wife beater. And walked downstairs, and Brenon was up watching t.v.

"OK mom i got to go or i am gonna miss my flight!"She said quickly.

"Bye mommy!"Brenon said, and she hugged him and kissed him in the cheek. "Dont stay up late now, and you better listen!"She said, and flung out the door. Out there she had a shoffer waiting to take her to the airport. "Hurry i am gonna miss my flight!"She said, and the driver sped off. in about 10min they arrived at the airport. They checked her bags, and then called her flight. She boarded the plane, and sat next to a really big guys with blonde hair, and blue eyes. She grabed her CD player, and set headphones around her neck. She looked through her CD's and grabed Metalica.

"You like them?"The guy next to her asked.

"Yeah there like the best band ever!"She replied. He looks really fimiliar!she thought to herself.

"Yeah well hey i'm Brock!"He said, and held out his hand.

"I'm jamie!"She said, and shook his hand.

"Well Jamie what do you do?"he questioned.

"Well i am a wrestler."

"Really? Cause i am too!" He replied surprised cause not many girls he knew like wrestling.

"Yeah i wrok for the WWE on Monday night RAW."

"Damn i work for WWE to accept i am on Smackdown!."

"I thought you looked Familiar i just could figure out the face."

"yeah well know at least you know who i am!" He said, and smiled. He was pretty cool we have alot in common. Maybe we could like go out or something or i dunno!She thought be shrugged it off. But she wasnt sure if she should tell him or not i mean will he still like her or will he be like wow shes a slut!Thoughts like this always appeared in her mind whenever she met a guy, but she wasnt sure about this one!

OK this is a pretty long chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Lynds!


	2. Chapter 2

OK heres another one i hope you enjoy!!

CHAPTER 2

She slept the rest of the way until the plane landed it was a 2 way flight so Brock wasn't getting off. She walked outside looking for her ride she spotted a Lincoln and the driver gave her the sign it was for her. She walked over there, and got in then drove off to the hotel. She walked in and heard a little girl screaming. "Mommy look look!"She screamed pointing to her she smiled, and checked in. On her way to the elevator she ran into Glen Jacobs.

"Hey!"He said smiling.

"Hey how are you?"She asked.

"I'm good just tired."He replied.

"Believe me i know!" She said and they laughed a little. Then the doors opened. "It was nice seeing you, i will talk to you at the show!"He said and walked off down the hall. Then Jamies phone went off.

"Hello?" "Hey it's me i wanted to know if i could take Brenon while you gone?"Frank Brenon's dad and her ex boyfriend said on the other line.

"Why whats goin on?"I asked.

"I havent seen him in a week i just wanted to take him."

"Yeah just remember what i said you cant give him everything he wants!"She said, and they both laughed a little. He always gave him everything he wanted because he would whine about it.

"I know, I know!"

"OK yeah you can."She said, and then they said there good-bye's and hung up. She approached her room, and slid the keycard in. She walked in and threw her bags down and sighed. She still had feelings for Frank but she couldnt go back to him they both decided they were better off as friends. and plus he dosent wanna go back with her.

"Oh well," She said to herself quietly then walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on, and then got undressed, and stepped into the nice hot shower. She was thinking about the night where her, and Frank got together. It was at her friends birthday party, well atleast she thought was her friend. They were doing drugs and stuff they offered it to her and she was smart and said no, but they kept on preasuring her into doing it she finally gave in. She enjoyed it that she kept doing it that night until she was like completly stoned same with Frank. Then her, and Frank you know had a little fun, and didnt really know what they were doing, and then she relized it the next day. Then a couple weeks went by, and she hadnt got her period she then got tested, and found out she was pregant. she thought her life was over, but Frank was very supportive, and was there for her thats why she liked him, but she knew they were over. She sighed and steped out of the shower. She wraped a towel around herself, and walked out. She checked her cell, and she had 1 missed call it was her mom. she called her back.

"Hey mom you called?"

"Yeah Frank took Brenon."

"I know he asked me."

"OK well i also wnated to tell you that Brenon sick he had a high fever, and was coughing Frank is gonna take him to the doctor, ok?"

"Yeah thats fine i am gonna call frank mom so i have to go."

"OK bye!"

"Bye!"She said, and hung up, and dialed Frank's cell phone number.

"Hey Frank is Brenon ok?"she asked.

"I dont know yet the doctors are checking him right now."

"OK well call me in a little bit." "OH i will!"He said, and they both hung up. She sighed, and put some cloths on, and straightened her hair. She walked out, and they guy drove her to the arena. She walked in, and then to the divas locker room and there sat Stacy Keibler.

"Stace i have a question."she siad, and sat down next to her.

"Whats that?"She asked "What are the sign's of stress?"She asked, and Stacy laughed"What so funny?"She questioned

"Jamie your crazy!"She said, and stood up.

"Well Stace i mean Brenon is sick, and i still like Frank and i met this really cool guy on tghe plane who is a wrestler too, and i dont think i will ever see him again, but hey."

"Wait whats his name?" She asked.

"Brock something."

"Lesnar?"

"Yeah i think thats it but he's on Smackdown!"

"He's like the best wrestler ever he beat Taker twice!"Stacy said and Jamie was a little surprised cause Taker was like the best out of the best.

"Wow yeah but i mean i still like Frank!"She siad and sighed.

"Hes a cutie but hey if you still like him then tell him i eman it would be better for Brenon if you guys were together."

"Yeah he is gonna be calling me soon, and i think i will tell him!"

"Good, and tell Brenon i hope he gets better soon!"

"I will, Thanks stace!" She said, and hugged her. Then her cell went off.

"Hello Frank?"She questioned.

"Yeah we just got out they wanna admit him into the hospital he has Mono i think its called so i am gonna stay here with him like all night i think he'll be here so yeah."

"Do you want me to come home?"

"No i'm sure he'll be fine."

"OK, and Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Well i have been wanting to tell you this."

"OK."

"Well i still like you like alot."She siad, and there was a pause she was worried. "Umm well i kind of still like you to i was debating on weather i should tell you." "Really?"

"Yeah i mena i think it would be better for all of us Brenon too."

"Yeah well i am glad you feel the same way." "Yeah i got to go."she said getting ready to go work out.

"OK well bye. Love you."He said, and she smiled because it had been a while since she had heard that from him.

"Love you too!"She said and hung up, happy at how that just went.

OK well heres another one i hope you enjoyd!!

Lynds! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
